luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Althea
Althea is a female protagonist in Luminous Arc 2: Will and an apprentice Ember Witch studying under Dia in the Rev Magical Academy. Under her orders, she goes to deliver a letter to Queen Sophia, but runs into Roland on the way. Within her lies the enormous power and an unknown mysterious past that only her caretaker, Ayano, knew of. Background Birth and childhood Althea was created as Elicia perfect Beast Fiend, a fiend with strong mind, heart and will. She was sent through the Conclusion Gate to the Sealmaw Shore and was found by Ayano. Realising her uncanny resemblance to the Mage Queen herself, Ayano was able to think of her true origin. Althea was then raised by Ayano to become a witch and Ayano used her Silver Magic to seal off any Beast Fiend power Althea may have possessed (which may explain why Althea isn't immortal like the other Fiends). Ayano become both mother and sister figure to her and they often go to the spa together. When Althea reached her age she was transferred to Rev Magic Academy and became Dia's student with her hard work and good aptitude in magic. Sometimes when she pushed herself too hard, she collapsed and needed a Death Beetle horn to cure her fever. At the Magic Academy, Althea learned of the Mage Queen and worshiped Elicia as her idol. She become the best user in fire magic and received the Unity Ring, but the Fire Crest didn't recognize her as it's bearer, which shames her at some degree. Sometime during the Witches Conflict, Fatima, the Shadow Frost Witch stole Althea's Fire Crest from her without her knowing who. Involvement Meeting Roland Althea was later sent by Dia to the Kingdom of Carnava to give an important letter about Luna's thievery of the Emigmatron, to Queen Sophia in which Fatima attempted to sabotage by sending Josie to take it from her. While running away from the familiar at the festival in the town, she bumped into Roland and the knights were forced to fend off the Golems summoned by Josie. Althea watches as Roland's hand fuses with the Runic Engine- granting him great power. Upon defeating Josie and giving the letter to Queen Sophia, the Queen decides to form an alliance with Miss Dia. Althea then escorts Roland, Rasche and Rina to meet Miss Dia so that Roland can unlock his latent 'Rune Knight' powers and to deliver the Queen's reply. 'Tofolk Region' Althea brings Roland, Rina, and Rasche to Rev Magic Academy to meet Dia. Along the way, a band of thieves known as the 'Rosetta Rosso' attempts to steal Althea's lapistier though they are fended off. Dia makes Althea engage with Roland, giving Roland magical power. Afterwards, Fatima and Josie break into Rev to see if Dia will join their forces, in which Dia refuses. After a verbal exchange between Fatima and Althea, Fatima attacks them, fighting Roland, Althea, Rina, and Rasche. After the battle is over, Althea collapses in exhaustion and Fatima leaves. Roland, Rina and Rasche go and get the necessary ingredients needed for the medicine for Althea and when they get back, Althea is sleep talking, murmuring "Open the door... Our mother..." Althea then wakes up, thanks Roland, takes the medicine and they begin the search for Luna. ' ' 'Searching for Luna' Althea assists in the search for Luna, participating in battles in the Azul Forest, against Josie in the Hemil Ruins and again fighting the Rosetta Rosso in Mistia. In the Lago Springs, they find and rescue Luna from Fatima though Fatima successfully takes the Enigmatron. 'To Graned' Back in the Rev Academy, Althea is shocked about how the former Master of the Association, Mattias, was a man corrupted by the Demon Blade, Rega and was sealed by the witches 16 years ago. At Graned, she witnesses the return of Mattias and Steven's death at Mattias' hands. He then comforts Roland on Stephen's death at Farham. 'Awakening' In the Lapis Factory, Pop, whom had just recently joined, criticizes Althea's capabilities as a witch. A sensitive Althea leaves in anger and spends some time reflecting. She is interrupted by the Rosetta Rosso, who successfully steals Althea's lapistier though they return it realizing it is not the one they desired. The party arrives to save Althea and they head for the Stilles Ruins. There, the Talon Squad and the party are overpowered by Mattias. In this moment of desperation and with the need to protect her friends, Althea transforms into the 'White Flame Witch'. Using some powerful incarnations she deals damage to Mattias. Mattias, needing to recover retreats while Althea collapses in exhaustion. Althea's sister Ayano, arrives at the scene and move Althea to her house. 'The Key, Gates and Arthania' After the party (with Steiner's sacrifice) defeat Bharva at the Conclusion Gate, they came back to Carnava to make their preparation for the final battle. Ayano searches for books needed for a protection spell so the party can survive in Arthania, the realm of Elicia. Althea wishes to accompany Ayano to search for that books, but Ayano simply orders her to just wait with everyone else. Althea is concerned as everyone now knew her identify as a Beast Fiend. At that time, Roland appears and promises Ayano to look after Althea while she searches for the books. After Ayano's gone, Fatima comes and ask Roland to accompany her to visit Master Mattias' grave. At this point, depending on the player's player's choice between Althea and Fatima (through mini-game conversation), the continuation event will be different: Althea Path: Roland apologizes to Fatima because he cannot go with her to visit Master Mattias' grave, as he need to look after Althea. Fatima falls silent for a moment and then yells "Damned Beast Fiend" in her jealousy toward Althea. Roland did not hear this. Fatima then leaves and Roland is left with Althea. At first, Althea want Roland to go and leave her alone, because she thinks that Roland only stay with her because of his promise with Ayano, and also because she thinks she is not worth to be accompany by a human (as she is a Beast Fiend). But Roland says to her that no matter who or what is Althea, he will look her as Althea that he known all this time. He also promises her that he will turn her back if she turned into a Beast Fiend after they enter Arthania. This make Althea really grateful and happy, removing all her doubts. After that, they go to a room where everyone gather. After everyone gathers, they noticed that Fatima missing. They decided that they no need to wait her return. Ayano then casts the protection spell to everyone, and they disembark to the Conclusion Gate. At the Conclusion Gate, Fatima wait for them. She said that she reached the decision that she must to continue Master Mattias' mission: to destroys the source of Beast Fiend, Arthania, alone. She states clearly that she won't let a Beast Fiend (Althea) to enter the Conclusion Gate. This make Althea shocked, and everyone become furious toward Fatima. Fatima still insist in her sentiment and even order Roland to give her Demon Blade Rega. The party refuses, and then Fatima challenge the party to fight her if they want to enter Conclusion Gate. Josie change side to Fatima, and eventually the party fight Fatima and Josie. Even after the party defeat Fatima, she still insist that she is not willing to cooperate with Althea. Althea then says to Fatima that she (Althea) also understand Fatima's reason, as she don't want to hurt everyone. Then Althea ask a puzzled Roland to lend her the Demon Blade Rega. With Rega in her hand, Althea says "Let me do what I can to make sure I never hurt you." With those words, Althea stabs her chest with Rega, shocking everyone in the scene. Roland ask Althea why she commit suicide, and Althea answer "As long as I have a choice... I'll kill the Beast inside me...". Althea then passes away. A bright light suddenly illuminates Althea and Roland. Althea's wound is healed and is revived. Ayano recognizes the light as "love magic", a magic that only can be invoked by someone that love all, forgive all, and care for everything. After Althea get her consciousness, Roland ask Althea what is that light, and Althea answer "It's...my love for you." Althea explain to Roland that they just formed Final Bond, a final form of Uniting that can only be formed by a Witch and a Master that love each other. They then kiss each other. Fatima, having realized the consequences of her actions decides to leave the part, but is persuaded by Althea as her power would be needed against Elicia. Althea also said that if she transform into Beast Fiend after they enter Arthania, Fatima can kill her. But Ayano state that Althea don't need to worry of that again, as the "love magic" that illuminate her is completely seals the Beast Fiend power that Althea have. With the protective spell casted on everyone, the party enters the Gates of Arthania. ' ' 'Phoenix Inferno' Phoenix Inferno is one of the legendary fire spell (story-wise) in LA2; the primal flame from the heart of the universe. It is a spell that can only be used by an Ember Witch (Fire Elemental Witch) with help of her Master. In order to cast it, the witch and Master must formed Final Bond, which both must share a deep feeling of love each other. Althea: "We were born in the flames...". Roland: "...and to flames we return." Althea: "No matter how tough life is..." Roland: "...we will never give up." Both: "Burn, with the passion of our hearts. Phoenix Inferno!!'' Personality Althea is an obstinate, strong-willed and a very determined individual. She originally had a low opinion of the abilities of knights, openly commenting on how the Beast Fiends were winning the war. In comparison, she perceived all witches as 'kind and generous people'. Despite these traits, Althea was kind, caring and compassionate, willing to sacrifice her life for her loved ones. Due to her brusque nature, she would butt heads with Roland. Witnessing Roland's bravery and compassion many times throughout the story, she mellows out and becomes his friend. When Roland was saddened by Steven's death and scared of the fact that he would be viewed differently after the revelation of Mattias' relation, she comforts him, telling him the actions of his father does not affect how others see Roland. As time went on, she develops feelings for him, eventually to the point that they have a romantic relationship, if the player picks the right choices throughout the game. Wanting to protect those around her, her singular (and obsessive) dream is to become the next Mage Queen, just like her idol Elicia. Even if no one is listening, she would boisterously exclaim her dream aloud, much to the annoyance of some members of the party. She possesses a very close bond with her sister Ayano and possesses great respect for Dia and Luna, addressing the latter two formerly. While she originally admiring the work of Kaph, she soon became annoyed by his 'methods' and passion in gathering information about the witches. She doesn't like to eat ice cream, as her Fire element conflicts with the cold and is hinted to be afraid of ghosts. During a spa conversation, Althea revealed that she wanted to expose her skin by wearing a more 'daring' bikini and believed that in another five years, her skin would be wrinkly. Stats and Abilities Althea is the first witch the player receives and is an adept user of Fire magic. She is somewhat slow, but when she learns Intention she can raise her magic by 30 points for 3 turns- thus being able to deal heavy damage with her fire magic. She becomes much more usable when she learns Flame Pillar and her most powerful magic spell: Ignis Blaze, an expanded cross-like attack, hitting any 2 tiles away from the initial target tile, in any direction for total of 13 tiles. This is perfect for mob control, though the spell is MP-heavy. Having some MP Regen Lapis and items will help her. When she becomes the "White Flame Witch", her mobility, jump and Action Order are increased to 4, 3 and 40 respectively. Her Attack becomes closer to her Magic score and her Resistance increases as well. Her technique and defense become the highest among the Witches. In addition, at Level 29, she gains the ability to revive a unit up to full HP, something that makes her crucial unit against powerful opponents. Speed is still her lowest stat. 'Arts' 'Luminous Arc 2' normaltheafirebullet1.PNG|Fire Bullet normaltheaintention.PNG|Intention altheafirebullet.PNG|Fire Bullet (White Flame Witch) altheaintention.PNG|Intention (White Flame Witch) altheaflamepillar.PNG|Flame Pillar (White Flame Witch) altheaignisblaze.PNG|Ignis Blaze (White Flame Witch) Luminous Arc 3 La3altheaflamepillar2.PNG|Flame Pillar La3altheaignisblaze2.PNG|Ignis Blaze Flash Drive 'Luminous Arc 2' Philia Blaze '''(Witch Trainee) '''Note: All of Althea's Flash Drive range is up to 3 and is magic based. Philia Blaze LV1.JPG|Philia Blaze LV1 :Cleansing Flame! Philia Blaze LV2.JPG|Philia Blaze LV2 :Cleansing Flame! Philia Blaze LV3.JPG|Philia Blaze LV3 :Cleansing Flame! Cleansing Flame! (LV1).JPG|Cleansing Flame! (LV1) Cleansing Flame! (LV2).JPG|Cleansing Flame! (LV2) Cleansing Flame! (LV3).JPG|Cleansing Flame! (LV3) White Flare (White Flame Witch) Note: White Flare's LV2 and LV3 required level is same as Phillia Blaze. Their range is up to 3 and is magic based. altheafd11.PNG|White Flare LV1: The purest flame! altheafd21.PNG|White Flare LV2: The purest flame! altheafd31.PNG|White Flare LV3: The purest flame! altheafd12.PNG|The purest flame! (LV1) altheafd22.PNG|The purest flame! (LV2) altheafd32.PNG|The purest flame! (LV3) 'Dark Flare' (Black Ember Witch) Note: Dark Flare´s is the contrapart of White Flare. Althea will use only in the chapter 28 as Black Ember witch. ' Blackemberwitchdarkflare1.PNG|Dark Flare LV1: Burning Darkness! Blackemberwitchdarkflare2.PNG|Burning Darkness! ' 'Luminous Arc 3' Note: White Flare's range is now up to 4 and targets unit in cross-shaped area. La3altheaFDwhiteflare.PNG|White Flare: The purest flame! La3altheaFDwhiteflare1part1.PNG| La3altheaFDwhiteflare1part2.PNG| La3altheaFDwhiteflare1part4.PNG| Quotes As Witch Trainee Beginning of turn *"Here I am!" (3/3HP) *"Don't underestimate me!" (2/3HP) *"I'm not done yet!" (1/3HP) Physical attack *"Hiah!" *"Heaw!" *"Cah!" Taking damage *"Oooh!" *"Ghaa!" *"Ow ow ow! Using arts/items *"Be prepared!" *"Take this!" *"Fire, grant me power!" Defeated *"I need... more power..." As White Flame Witch Beginning of turn *"Here I am!" (3/3HP) *"You shouldn't have messed with fire!" (2/3HP) *"Must keep going!" (1/3HP) Physical attack *"Hiah!" *"I won't go easy on you." *"I'm gonna be the Mage Queen." Taking damage *"Nooo!" *"Ooow!" *"Stop that!" Using arts/items *"Behold the power of fire!" *"Prepare yourselves, evil doers!" *"Belief is true power!" Defeated *"No.... Is this all I can do...?" Trivia *Althea is physically identical to the Mage Queen Elicia, who happens to be her creator. *Althea is really scared of ghosts (as seen in the storyline and side quest). *She is one of the 2 of the characters Roland forms an end-game relaionship with. *After Roland became a Master, Althea was the 3rd Witch who United with him. It took place in the Royal Rose Garden, under an arbor where Althea kneels to kiss Roland's hand. *When a player puts most of the storyline to Althea (mini-game conversations), Althea committs suicide by killing herself with the Demon Blade, Rega. Roland was deeply concerned about her and the "love" magic that Ayano says that is the only kind of magic that can save her from her deathbed. Thus, she was revived once more by the "Love" magic. *Her ending CG art is the "Phoenix Inferno". *She doesn't like to eat ice cream, as her Fire element conflicts with the cold. *Despite the localization stating that she becomes the Ember Witch, her job class is instead labeled as "WF Witch", a shortened form of "White Flame Witch". However, in the storyline she is never refered as White Flame Witch in the English version. Although she is still refered as White Flame Witch at Kaph's magazine (B-Witched) in the guest room at Carnava Palace. The Title itself was supposed to be an antithesis to Fatima, the Shadow Frost Witch Gallery Characters.jpg|Fatima, Althea & Roland Althea Wedding Dress.jpg|Althea in her wedding dress Phoenixinfernos.png|Phoenix Inferno File:Altheaballroom.png Altheawhiteember.png|Althea with her full power awaken altheaformaldress.png|Althea in her formal dress opening althea.JPG|Althea in the opening movie of Luminous Arc 2 altheaboth.jpg|Both of Althea's pages in the Japanese guide book. Altheadress2 2.jpg|Althea's second wedding dress. Althea´s Hot Spring.jpg|Althea´s Hot Spring The Awakening of powers Althea.png|The Awakening of Powers of Althea Althea´s Final Intermission.png|Althea´s Final Intermission Althea´s partner runic.png|Althea´s Becoming the Runed partner to Roland. First Engagement.JPG|Althea's engagement with Roland Dark Althea.JPG|Althea as Black Ember Witch Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Fire Category:Witch